


Winter's Wither

by ConfidentEntree



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst, Canon Character Cameos - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Past Character Death, Pollination - no enabler, Weiss had a bad time, Werecat Blake Belladonna, Werecritter Yang Xiao Long, Werewolf Ruby Rose (RWBY), Witch Weiss, mostly hurt at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidentEntree/pseuds/ConfidentEntree
Summary: The universe has taken everything from Weiss, now finally when she's offered to give her life to the Wolf, the Wolf asks why?





	1. The Girl Who Wanted to Die

**Author's Note:**

> First - This chapter is NOT HAPPY but it is just the first chapter so there's that. The whole beginning of this is going to be really, really rough on the girls so gird yourself for that I guess.
> 
> Next - I was shipping it one way, but then maybe changed my mind - so that has to be decided as these kiddos do as they do I suppose.
> 
> Last - This entire work was inspired by a comic by the brilliant and talented ailtern, thank you for going to check them out and thank you for coming to check me out!

        She wanted to die that was all, and it was something she had wished, hoped, and prayed for for so long now. It was no surprise truly. Many years ago the angry debtors and servants and all-but-slaves under her father's banner had rebelled. The elder Schnee were utterly destroyed along with every sign of Jacques’s avarice – but some twisted sense of mercy had spared the younger Schnee. Weiss and her elder sister Winter still lived.

The result of that meant they were left adrift in a world spiteful of their previous station; and unforgiving of it. Some mercy indeed.

 

        Eventually, lacking the means and skills to support them both, Winter did the only thing she could think of to try and keep them alive. Winter enlisted in the royal guard, begged Weiss to forgive her for leaving her alone, and promised to send her stipend back, enough for Weiss to live on. Winter swore on her life that even far away she would always take care of Weiss. And she did. Winter never broke her word until the kingdom broke it for her during a border skirmish just as the first snow fell. It was almost poetic, it was entirely devastating.

Truly alone in this world now, Weiss had no choice but to move into the group home for Lost children.

 

 

        Against the odds, she hoped things would work out alright – maybe not well, but maybe not as poorly as they could. She gathered up what little she had – a change of clothes, every letter Winter ever sent, and a single silver lien saved specifically for a fancy bath for a special occasion – and headed to her new living arrangements. She knew she would be expected to work, she was informed of this in no uncertain terms, but perhaps they would teach her marketable skills. She knew there were many other young people around her age there, teetering on the edge of legal adulthood and a childhood they never knew, so maybe she could make an – well, she wouldn’t dare to think ‘friend’ and jinx it just yet. Weiss was no stranger to tragedy, so while her heart was heavy and her soul was a burden as she walked, her feet did not slow – her stomach was eager to get to the home before supper was portioned.

        She approached the Winchester Public Children’s Manor, and felt herself slow before she noticed why. When the official that informed her of her loss escorted her here the first time to fill out paperwork with the director the sun had been out, children had been playing and some choir practice had been going on within hearing range – but not now. Now the sun had dipped below the building in front of her, making the good security measures seem sinister, the previously inviting foliage menacing, and darkening the already intense stares she received as she walked through the gate alone. Weiss directed her gaze downward and her pace quickened once more, now just eager to be out of sight, when she hit something quite solid that had not been there before.

 

        “Watch where you’re walking – filthy waif,” an indistinct but clearly disgusted male voice growled down at her. Weiss carefully gathered herself before her eyes began to trail from the man’s work boots upwards as she prepared an apology. She was certain it wasn’t her fault, but that didn’t matter in these cases and she just wanted to be done with it. She’d learned from her father you couldn’t argue with men unless you wanted a lesson you wouldn’t soon forget.

        “Did I say you could look at me?!” Sharp pain erupted on one side of her head and face as a heavy boot made unexpected contact and then the other as it made predictable contact with the ground. Weiss tried to formulate an apology once again before whoever this man was could get mad about it again, but dazed as she was it was proving a monumental task and she barely caught the end of a rant he apparently been on. Just in time to mentally brace for another boot this catching along her jaw, splitting her lip and cutting the inside of her cheek.

        “And then you’ve gotten blood on my brand new boots! I won’t forget this. C’mon,” she heard the man whistle as though he was whistling for dogs and she cringed inside. “Oi, you two, drag this one into her room and get her cleaned up.”

        “Cardin, you can’t just –”

        “Did I ask for your opinion? No! Do it or I’ll leave you tied up in the woods for **it** to eat you.” Weiss heard a sigh above her now as a set of strong hands lifted her up.

        “You seem like you get your ass kicked a lot. I’m sorry but with your face down like that, the only think a pitiful like you walking into a place like this looks like is fresh meat.” A new, and somehow less antagonizing, male voice spoke as she was stood on her feet and held till she was steady.

        “Mercury!”

        “Well, it’s true though!”

Weiss opened her eyes slowly enough to avoid dizziness and she almost laughed – it was true, the universe had been kicking her ass for years.

        “Hey, you’re gonna be alright – let’s get you inside. I’ll tell you a story while we clean you up, alright?” She looked at the speaker this time, and olive skinned woman with soft, red eyes. Weiss nodded and retrieved her bag.

        “You got this then, Em? ‘Cause I’ve still got some fight money to win.” Weiss chanced a glance at the boy, Mercury she supposed, to see a whole lot of grey and a rather unpleasant hardness in his eyes.

        “Yeah, I’ve got this.” The girl put her arm around Weiss and led her inside. “This way, I’m Emerald by the way.” The girl, well, Emerald introduced herself as she led Weiss towards the south side of the home.

        “The south end is the girl’s wing, we’re not allowed in the boy’s wing – that’s a whipping. Light’s out is at nine and if they catch you out even a minute later, that’s a whipping. The Mother-Shepherd is very strict here, like crazy so.” Emerald gave Weiss a short tour with a kind of honest narration she could really appreciate – even if it were a bit depressing.

        “Alright, here we are – you get all unpacked and I’ll grab something to clean you up with and then I’ll tell you a really good story. Alright?” Emerald smiled warmly at Weiss and waited for an answer.

        “Ok.” Weiss nodded with a slight tilt in the unbroken side of her lips. As Emerald walked out of the door Weiss busied herself with arranging her small bag in to was essentially a small trunk she was assigned under the bottom bed of the bunk set she would be staying in. Maybe things had started out as bad as ever, but maybe they really could get better. She sat on a plain chair in front of the fireplace in the room and waited for Emerald, hoping that if she didn’t leave this room, trouble wouldn’t find her. Weiss didn’t have to wait very long before the other girl returned, but warm and secure as she felt right about then, her exhaustion overpowered her will and she startled awake to the scent of rubbing alcohol and a sharp stinging sensation on one side of her face.

        “Oh, good, you’re still with us then,” Emerald chuckled, “how about that story? Now, hold still and listen.”

 

        “Once upon a time there lived a beautiful maiden in this very village. She had such radiant silver eyes and a massive thirst for adventure and the heart of a warrior. Well, this maiden did everything she could to sate herself – she hunted, she traveled, she studied and eventually she learned of the cursed forest. Hold still –” Emerald placed a hand on Weiss’s chin to keep her from flinching before continuing. “The cursed forest, it is said, holds a most fearsome beast and she decided that if that were true and she found it and slew it she would finally find some peace from the fire burning within and off she set. In to the woods she went, not far from here – truly – in search of this beast. Being trained well and a hunter to boot, it wasn’t long before she noticed she was being followed – a crow with too intelligent eyes watched silently from a branch, nearly out of sight, moving to keep the same distance whenever she would move. So she stopped and decided since this was a cursed place the crow may not be as it appeared; ‘Well?’ she said. ‘What would you ask of me crow?’ The crow laughed, a sudden gust of wind caused her to avert her eyes for just a moment and when she looked back a man sat in the crow’s place.” Emerald took a moment to grab bandages and Weiss seized the chance to ask a question.

        “Why was she allowed to do as she pleased that way?” Weiss’s brows furrowed as she tried to keep from clenching her jaw painfully.

        “I don’t know, perhaps because it’s just a story and if some one’s got to die it might as well be a beautiful maiden? Would you like to hear the rest?” Emerald pressed the bandages to her cheek and then set all the supplies to the side before relaxing next to Weiss.

        “I suppose so. It’s a pretty common local legend isn’t it?” She asked.

        “It is, I’m actually a little surprised – you’ve never heard it before?” Weiss shook her head, “well, I’ll get back to it then.” Emerald took a breath and began again.

        “A man sat in the crow’s place, laughing ‘I would ask what you were doing here – but it seems you’ve come to slay the beast. You won’t find him on your own. Come back tomorrow and find my sister, perhaps if you can find her you’ll stand a chance; but for now it’s getting dark and you won’t find anywhere but out!’ The maiden opened her mouth to argue but the man leapt from the tree and as a crow flew into the low sunset she knew he was right – it was probably a bad idea to continue today. The next day she returned earlier, walking until she found a cabin where a woman sat nursing a child. ‘Excuse me, what are you doing living out here?’ She asked. ‘Oh, my brother said you’d be looking for me today – but I haven’t had the chance to hide, you’ll excuse me won’t you?’ It was something in the way the woman spoke without emotion that made her seem dangerous and set the maiden on edge. ‘It’s getting late now though, and you won’t find my husband tonight. Why don’t you join me for supper and stay? You’ll have a head start from here on the morrow.’ The maiden was wary of the offer, but as she looked towards town – it was true, it was much too late to walk all the way back safely. So she stayed.” Emerald took a moment to allow Weiss to lie down, she looked about to fall off the edge if she sat up any longer, and then she repositioned herself.

        “The next morning the maiden was about to set off alone once more, but the woman from the night before approached her, ‘I will lead you to him if you will carry my child for me.’ The maiden couldn’t possibly believe that wasn’t a trap and said as much. ‘I offer you this because I have no doubt in my mind that once we get there you won’t have the heart to slay a father and husband for a trophy. But if you’d rather get lost, be my guest.’ The maiden frowned, she supposed she could do this and then challenge the beast to a duel instead of the original plan, and so she agreed and they set out. Warm summer air caressed her face and tousled her hair as she followed a raven deeper and deeper into the cursed woods while the child in her arms simply chirped and chattered at the forest around them. It was stunningly peaceful. Soon enough they broke from the forest into a hollow at the base of a cliff and the maiden couldn’t believe her eyes – a dragon, an actual, living, golden dragon lie there on the rich, black earth – surrounding a pregnant and huffing wolf protectively. Stunned as she was she didn’t notice the raven taking her child back and the crow appearing near her side until he spoke, ‘this is the beast you came to hunt – will you kill my brother on the day his second child is born?’” Emerald looked at Weiss, fast asleep and took the opportunity to run deft fingers through shallow pockets. Around here, friendship wasn’t free. Weiss startled awake as she felt the hidden pocket in her skirt be shuffled about.

        “What do you think you’re doing?” She shouted, grabbing desperately at the hand pulling away her last silver lien. But she was too slow and Emerald was at the door before Weiss could even stand.

        “It’s the storytelling and nursing fee.” Emerald winked.

        “You never even finished the story!” Weiss was beyond agitation at this point, she was beyond anger, she was beyond understanding how everything could go so wrong.

        “Fine – the maiden didn’t kill the beast, but when she came to town to try and convince everyone else not to try her eyes were burned out by the church for heresy, so she ran into the woods,” Emerald pointed at the forest that started just behind the Manor, “and was never seen again. The end.” She laughed as Weiss’s eyes grew watery.

 

        This was it, this was the last straw. Weiss wanted to die, but she supposed if something good could come from her just once the effort would be worth it. So she pushed her way past Emerald, out the door, down the way, and into the market without stopping or slowing. As she entered the market a small child was making a scene in front of the tailor’s booth, she slowed only enough to hear a parent scolding the child that they were never to say ‘wolf’ because it would call the beast to them. Apparently the beast could understand them, but she thought that was pretty obvious if the legend was fairly standard. She hesitated, just before she was beyond the stall – sitting on top was a warm red cloak, it was the nicest thing she’d seen in so long, and no one would notice until it was much too late.

 

        This would be her metaphorical last meal and so she took it.

Weiss was just a girl that wanted to die and it seemed the universe felt about the same about her, but at least she’d be comfortable for a change.


	2. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf contemplates its place in this world and how to keep itself and what's left of its pack safe.

        Slowly padding up the slope she knows so well, the Wolf takes a moment to take in the view and reflect on her life so far. The breeze stirred her black fur and she huffed out a breath over the forest below. It seemed like ages and it seemed like only weeks, sometimes, since the hunters came. They came for her father, mostly. They wanted to ‘slay a dragon’ but claimed it was to purge the land of old magic – of ‘blasphemy and abominations.’ It was still the single dumbest thing she’d ever heard, and she lived with an idiot that fell out of trees as often as she landed in them. The Wolf laughed silently and thought Aunt Maria might’ve liked that one, vindictive as she could be.  The Wolf paused mid-step; she really did miss Uncle Qrow and Aunt Maria. Even though Aunt Maria hadn’t been born a were-beast there were places in the world where the old magic still flowed freely enough to fix that, not that there was ever a question as to whether or not she was a member of the pack.

        The wolf sighed. It reminded her that she especially missed mother Raven – but she understood. After losing both mates she simply couldn’t live in their home any longer and so she went to their ancestral home. Uncle Qrow and Aunt Maria had followed and left the island in her care – to ‘a newer, stronger generation’ they said. The Wolf started walking again, she didn’t feel stronger right now; that was certain.

        Approaching the Forebearers’  Stone the Wolf bowed her head before laying down on a patch of grass that never froze.

        “ _Mother, I fear. The kingdom grows more restless every day and the fighting grows closer to the woods – the stories no longer scare them. On the first snowfall they sent a tiny force directly into a fight that they clearly couldn’t win. I worry that it was so they would have an excuse; it wouldn’t be the king’s first time._ ” She took a moment, looking up to see the smoke rising from the town on the far horizon – she’d need to hunt soon – shaking her head and realigning herself she continued.

        “ _How do I lead us through this? There is less to hunt, there are more people, it’s only a matter of time until one catches sight of us and then the hunters will return. I don’t want to leave our home, mother, it’s my responsibility to care for and protect this forest – but I also have to protect Yang and Blake._ ” She huffed again, “ _mother – I am afraid. Please, if no other time, send me your aid?_ ” The Wolf laid her head down across her paws in silence for a barely a moment before the breeze carried a strange sound up to her. It sounded like a voice and so she stood, her ears working to pick anything out, as the wind carried the voice up to her again.

        “Wolf?” The voice called and she carefully began in its direction. “Wolf? Are you there?” It sounded young and feminine.

        “Do you have enough food?” It continued to call out and the Wolf loped steadily towards it now, curious but wary.

        “Aren’t you hungry?” Her ears dropped back a little; surely it couldn’t be anything good with timing that convenient. She sped up incrementally, hoping to deal with this intruder quickly; but the closer she got the more clearly she could hear the girl as she stopped just over a rise. The Wolf knew that she could see the girl in a red hood through the trees, but that the girl could not see her – especially since she kept her face pointed downward.

        “Please,” the girl’s voice was only a whisper as she slipped off the hood to reveal tear raw cheeks and a quivering lip.

        “Please,” she said a little stronger this time and took a deep breath. “Eat me.” She said with such absolute conviction – the Wolf was spellbound. The girl’s hiccups ceased and though she was still crying, it was silent tears that ran across fresh bandages, over split lips and dripped onto the cold ground. Her statement hung in the silence over the clearing like a warm blanket made of lead and the Wolf couldn’t stand the hollow thumping in her chest – she had to learn. The Wolf needed to know what kind of monster could break a girl as brilliant as the one before her so completely. A large bird call overhead let her know Yang was on board, so she stepped over the rise to show herself.

 

        Weiss saw the Wolf crest the small rise in front of her and something like warmth sparked in her for the first time in her life. Finally, finally, she was done – finally, she could breathe. Her eyes dried up completely under the intense silver gaze of the Wolf and she smiled. Just in case the Wolf didn’t think she was serious, Weiss closed her eyes opened her arms and tipped her head back, just an inch or so to bare a hint more throat and took a final deep breath.

        The Wolf’s heart clenched and she leapt without thinking. The girl before her flinched in reflex, but only just. The Wolf shifted once the girl was secure beneath her, she wasn’t going let go before she knew

        “Why?” Weiss opened her eyes at the question, clearly not as dead as she’d expected to be, and was surprised but not startled to see those same intense silver eyes from before above her – though now they were in the face of a human girl and not a wolf. Weiss abstained from answering for a long moment.

        “Wolf?” She began, “Why do you care? I’m perfectly safe to eat and I’m perfectly willing. I won’t struggle or run – surely I would be good enough for a meal.” The Wolf frowned.

        “My name is Ruby, and you’re hardly a meal besides the fact that I don’t eat people. Who did this to you; who sent you out here to die?” Ruby questioned again.

        “No one but myself – I am tired, Ruby, and I have nothing and no one to go back to. If you won’t eat me,” Weiss spoke with a sigh but Ruby interrupted before she could finish her whole thought.

        “Then you’ll come with me.” Ruby howled a long, beautiful note, loud even in her human form, before standing. Weiss stared in wonder before flinching as the snow nearby practically exploded with a loud thud. A tall, muscular, blonde woman, stood up in the settling flurry.

        “You called?” She said with a playful lilt.

        “Do you always have to do that?” Ruby shook her full body to dislodge the snow, and it was only then that both Weiss and the blonde realized that Ruby had used her own body to shield her.

        “Who’s this?” The blonde asked.

        “A guest, Yang.” Ruby announced, brooking no argument.

        “Weiss. Weiss, is my name.” Weiss added in, wondering what else the universe could take from her, now that she had nothing and the Wolf wouldn’t eat her. Ruby finally stood up, pulling Weiss along with her.

        “Will you carry her, Yang? It’ll be much quicker. I’ll run ahead and ready our house.” Yang scoffed.

        “Yeah, sure – go on.” She added to the scoff with a fond smile, “I’ll bring your new friend.” Ruby smiled back before a stray snowflake made Weiss blink and Ruby was already running off in her wolf skin.

        “Looks like you’ve had a rough time, shortstack, so I’ll try really hard not to jostle you too much. Ready?” Yang slowly approached Weiss; almost like she was worried she’d spook the girl. When Weiss just stared at her she worried she might have anyway.

        “Alright, well, excuse me then – we’ll try and make this short and painless.” Yang said while carefully stooping down to wrap her in a bridal carry. The instant Weiss’s feet left the ground Yang frowned – she was much too light and much too still. Yang looked down into terror stricken eyes and her heart clenched. She took off at a run, hoping to get this over and done with – maybe a bed and a house would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, love the idea of the Angels of Death ship - so I put it in. Ha! Just a little thing, but I wanted to so I did. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by.


	3. A Guest in the Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is brought to the cabin, and a lot of talking happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know this one is heavy but thank you for the interest in it anyway! A lot of dialogue in this chapter.

                Ruby shifted halfway through her doggy-door which left her a mess of limbs as she struggled to get herself inside. The spectacle disturbed Blake from her reading near the fire.

                “Ruby, what are you doing?”

                “We have a guest – I’ve gotta get the house ready!” Ruby finally stumbled her way to her feet and across the room to the kitchen.

                “What do you have to get ready? And what do you mean guest?!” Blake only grew more concerned as she watched Ruby head for the cellar, “Ruby!?”

                “So, I was visiting mother for guidance –” her voice was muffled by the cellar so Blake stood and moved closer, “and so right after I asked for something this girl who’s so skinny and obviously hasn’t been treated well shows up – aha!” Blake could hear Ruby rooting around and was about to offer help when the exclamation was made and her footsteps headed back up.

                “And she asked me to eat her! What kind of creature do those freaks think I am? Anyway, she asked me to eat her because she’s tired and she doesn’t have anyone or anything back in the village.” Ruby started a cooking fire and set her gathered ingredients to the side.

                “So you figure she’s some sort of sign from your mother then? Or what?” Blake asked, a kind but disbelieving eyebrow raised. Ruby stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment.

                “You know, Blake? I don’t know – Weiss is… she’s just… I don’t know, but there’s just something. You’ll get what I mean when you see her – Yang is carrying her down.”

                “Speak of the Dark magics.” Blake said just before the door crashed open and Yang hurried through directly for the seats by the fire.

                “Ruby, come here – I’ll cook.” Yang pleaded as she gently placed Weiss down and tried to check on her. Ruby’s brow furrowed but she did as she was asked.

                “Yang, what’s –” Weiss’s eyes were blood shot with pinprick pupils, she was clearly still panicked. “Shit! Yang what did –”

                “Nothing! She just panicked as soon as I touched her – but you sat on her chest for like five minutes and she didn’t freak out so I figured –”

                “I don’t know what to do here, Yang!”

                “Go get the heavy blanket, Yang. Ruby, just cook dinner.” Blake said quietly as she pushed them both away before gently taking hold of Weiss’s hand.

                “Weiss, my name is Blake and I’m going to try and calm you down now. Just focus on counting and nothing else.” Blake started climbing into Weiss’s lap, shifting into a sleek, black cat as she did. Yang and Ruby watched as Blake leaned against Weiss and began purring calmly, flicking at Weiss’s arm with her tail until the girl finally wrapped it around her. Yang and Ruby stared in amazement as Weiss began to relax before Blake turned with a glare because her directions weren’t being followed. The two shared a nod, mumbled an apology, and moved to do as they had been told.

 

                It only took a moment for Yang to retrieve the heavy winter quilt from their bed, but when she’d come back out Weiss had relaxed enough to be shivering. She wanted to avoid startling the poor girl again so she took a queue from Blake and moved slowly while addressing Weiss quietly and evenly.

                “Weiss, it’s Yang – I’ve got a warm blanket I’m just going to tuck around you and then I’ll move away, alright?” Weiss’s eyes focused on Yang briefly before they moved down again.

                “Thank you.” She answered and as Yang moved to do just as she’d said Weiss’s hand never stilled in Blake’s fur.

                “Do you want me to read to you while Ruby finishes dinner, Blake?” Yang moved back and Blake’s ears flattened though she didn’t stop purring. “Oh c’mon – that was one time! Are you really going to hold a perfectly decent narration against me forever?”

                “Yang, you gave her favorite story’s, favorite character the weirdest voice I have ever heard right as things got heated. Who would call that a decent narration?” Ruby called from the kitchen over the cookware as Blake kept her ears flat and Yang scoffed.

                “You two just don’t know perfection when you hear it.” An unfamiliar chuckle sounded and was cut short at that comment.

                “I’m sorry, it’s just –”

                “It’s alright, Weiss. Are you feeling any better?” Yang smiled and Weiss nodded just a bit.

                “I do, I’m sorry for that. It’s been really unpleasant lately.” She mumbled and Yang just let it hang for a bit, only the sounds of Blake, the fire, and Ruby cooking to fill the air.

                “Anything to do with your bandages - which we will need to change at some point.” Yang asked and Weiss reached up to find that the cloth had gotten wet at some point.

                “Something like that.” Yang took a deep breath after Weiss answered and readied herself to ask another question when Ruby called them over for stew. Blake jumped down and headed for the table, shifting on the way, and as Yang got up she offered Weiss her hand.

                “C’mon, that means you too if you’re hungry.” Weiss was about to refuse, she didn’t feel worthy of the charity, but her stomach growled insistently and she blushed.

                “Ok.” She took Yang’s hand and stood before she followed along to the table.

 

 

                “I didn’t go hunting today so the meat it some we had stored instead of fresh, I hope it’s fine.” She said as she scooped hearty servings into four separate wooden bowls. Gratitude and satisfaction was expressed in a series of grunts and nods as Blake and Yang didn’t hesitate with their food, and Weiss said ‘thank you’ more times than Ruby could count. Otherwise the meal was spent in a warm silence and was soon finished.

                “I’ll clean up,” Yang said as she stood. “No, you cooked, I want you to relax and you are a guest.” She interrupted every protest before they could be verbalized. Blake stood and offered her a kiss instead.

                “If you're sure.” She smiled and turned back to the table as Yang headed to the wash basin, “care to join us back in front of the fire?” She offered Weiss her hand.

                “Ok.” Was the quiet answer and she followed back across the room. Ruby frowned when they had their backs turned. The girl seemed beyond lost – what could mother possibly be telling her to do with this? Not that she’d turn the poor thing away, no way, but she didn’t know how she could take care of another body. She sighed,

                “I’ll go get more wood.”

                “Ruby, it’s already dark – there’s plenty inside.” Yang argued from the wash basin.

                “Not if anyone wants a bath, and I think some people ought to consider it.” She answered vaguely and stepped out into the chilly evening.

                “You don’t have to go through so much effort for me,” Weiss began, “I can be gone as soon as you wish.”

                “Where would you go?” Blake questioned and Weiss just shrugged.

                “I would leave this cloak though, as payment for what you’ve already given me – it’s all I have.”

                “You’d freeze before you got beyond the hollow.” Blake noticed then that the girl was shivering again and tucked the quilt back around her. “Weiss,” she started gently, “what were you doing out here? Why did you come to the hollow so late and all alone?” The shivers beside her intensified for a moment before Weiss answered.

                “I heard the story – of the beast in the cursed woods – and I thought someone at least ought to be able to get something good from my having lived, Gods know I haven’t.” She answered honestly, and cold causing an unreal chill to descend on the room. Heavy footsteps moved across the house and Blake knew Yang had done it on purpose to make her approach obvious.

                “Do you want to talk about what happened, about who did this to you?” Yang asked quietly, sitting on the ground a bit away. Weiss shook her head.

                “Well, if you haven’t got anywhere else to go, why not stay with us?”

                “Would that truly be alright?” Weiss asked.

                “Ruby’s the boss and she already offered as much I believe?” Yang smiled and Weiss shook her head.

                “She said I’d come with her, not that I’d be staying. But –” Weiss was cut off by a sudden, piercing howl. Yang and Blake immediately jumped up and headed for the door.

                “Stay here! Blow out the candles, lock the door and don’t open it for anyone!” Blake threw the words assertively over her shoulder before the howl sounded once more and they were out the door.


	4. Always the Damndest Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gives Cardin a permanent attitude adjustment. Some answers fall out leaving more questions to be asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FEW WARNINGS:  
> It's really brief, but there are allusions to rape in this one.  
> There's some pretty abusive language along with that ^  
> There's definitely some violence if that's a problem (I don't think it's too graphic, but my standards are a little skewed)  
> There's a dead body, just in case that's a worry (not gonna lie it's nobody that doesn't deserve it so rest easy there).
> 
> The warnings changed, so there's that too.  
> Finally decided on the relationship(s) so that tag is different, I understand if it puts people off but that's just what happened.

                Ruby huffed as she walked through the woods in her wolf form. It hadn’t long gotten dark so the shadows were still long. She started for the Forbearer’s Stone but something in her gut had her turn toward town instead. Ruby knew better than to question her instincts and so she trotted that way instead.

                _I don’t know what I’m going to do about Weiss. How am I going to feed another person? How will I keep a full human safe out here?_ Ruby allowed these and many more questions to flow through her mind as the moon rose slowly in the background of her patrol. She had just about reached the furthest edge of what she considered territory when she heard **more** human voices and had to keep herself from growling straight away.

                “I can’t believe you let her leave! I had plans for that white haired bitch! Keep up, you wouldn’t want the **scary wolf** to get you ha!” A male voice that set her on edge thumped almost as loud as the footsteps that carried it through her woods.

                “For being such a filthy stray she sure would have earned me a pretty profit, after being properly broken in – if you know what I mean.” His nasty laugh polluted the very air like coal smoke.

                “You’re disgusting, Cardin.” A female voice spoke before a sharp smack and a cry of pain rang out. Ruby stalked close enough, low to the ground; her dark fur perfectly blended into the shadows to watch as a tall man closed a large fist in a darker girl’s light hair and pulled her to her knees.

                “Watch your tongue, tramp! Who is it that gave you freedom huh? Who is it that keeps you from having to sell yourself like the whore you are, huh?! And still, this is the third time today you’ve defied me! Maybe you need a little reminder?”

                “Cardin, man –” a different man with light hair tried to interject only to be cut short by a swift fist of his own. Unexpected as it clearly was, the fist landed squarely against his nose and with a definite crunch and a single grunt he too hit the ground.

                “I’ll just remind you who you belong to and why you should be grateful I’m not pandering you out.” Ruby had seen enough and from the way he spoke earlier this man was to blame for Weiss’s condition. When he readjusted his grip on the woman before him and reached for his belt Ruby decided she could maybe eat one person, at the very least she was done letting him sully her territory.

 

                Ruby growled deep in her throat and slowly stepped out of the shadows. With her heckles raised, her teeth bared and the moon reflecting off of silver eyes set in dark black fur she embodied the rumors of a beast in the cursed woods well. The woman gasped as ‘Cardin’ picked her up by only the hair and threw her between himself and the Wolf.

                “If you’re hungry beast – eat, take them both I’ll be on my way.” He turned to leave and Ruby snarled. She stalked towards him, carefully stepping over the girl and growled louder. Cardin turned back around as she got closer.

                “If it’s a fight you want, beast, I think you’ll regret it. Emerald, Mercury; help me bag this beast and you’ll buy your freedom completely.” Cardin ordered and Ruby’s ears moved as she heard the other man and the woman behind her stand. A three on one fight wasn’t easy, but she wasn’t worried about unarmed humans. She got low and prepared to pounce when she felt a sharp snap on her flank. Her head whipped around to find Emerald preparing another strike with a thick length of rope. Distracted by that she was surprised by a large amount of snow kicked into the side of her face followed by a boot that took both her back legs out from under her. She felt Emerald wrap the rope around both her back fee and turned back to Cardin just in time to see him bringing a hunting knife towards her throat. She shifted back into her human form, the rope bending her legs strangely, and caught Cardin’s hand. The shock of seeing a person instead of a wolf made him weak and she turned his knife into his own throat.

                Underneath him as she was his blood soaked her face and she pushed his lifeless body to the side, keeping the knife for the rope, as she turned to Emerald and Mercury. She cut the rope off of her legs while they remained paralyzed by fear uncertainty.

                “Goddess! There really is a beast!” Mercury seemed to snap out of it as Ruby tried to stand only to fall back when her left leg wouldn’t support her. Mercury took the opportunity and delivered a swift stomp to her left knee before running for it. Ruby yelped and shifted by reflex, growling after their retreating forms before taking a few deep breaths and trying to stand again.

                It was no use, her back leg wouldn’t support her and she was exhausted so she did the only thing she could think of and cried for Yang, she cried for Blake – she cried for help.  

 

* * *

 

 

                Yang and Blake raced through the woods following Ruby’s tracks and the low whines carried on the occasional chilled breeze. Yang found her first, laying in a mess of disturbed snow with a bloody muzzle and a dead human – calling out her distress she landed carefully and shifted back gently trying figure out the extent of Ruby’s injuries. Blake wasn’t far behind, yowling in just as much distress as she quickly joined Yang, nudging into Ruby’s chest and purring to comfort the Wolf.

                “Is it just your leg, Ruby?” Yang finished checking her head and moved downward. Ruby reflexively snapped when Yang reached her injured knee. Growling quietly she then huffed and Blake shifted back.

                “Yes, but it might be broken – there were two others.” Blake translated before standing. “I’ll take care of this,” she started while looking at Cardin’s corpse. “Since he died by his own blade maybe they’ll believe he picked the wrong fight. You take care of Ruby.” She turned back to Yang and the Wolf.

                “Behave for your sister, no biting.” She bent down and gave her a kiss on the nose before she turned back to deal with the dead human.

                “Hear that? You behave. I’m sorry puppy.” Yang apologized before picking Ruby up as carefully as she could; she made sure the injured leg was cradled tight to her. Ruby still growled. “I know it hurts, we’ll be home soon.” Yang walked as swiftly and as steadily as she could even as Ruby grumbled the whole way. Soon enough they reached the cabin and Yang called out,

                “Weiss, it’s Yang – please open the door, Ruby’s hurt.” The door swung open quickly enough Yang was afraid it would slam and she allowed a small smile. “I think she likes you.” Ruby whined, just ready to be inside already and Yang obliged as she walked in and set her carefully before the fire.

                “Gods! What happened?” Weiss shouted as she first saw the drying blood on Ruby’s face before the leg that wasn’t sitting right.

                “The blood isn’t hers but I’m afraid her leg is broken and she won’t shift back as long as it’s injured that badly. Blake is taking care of whatever jackass the blood used to belong to.” Yang answered. Weiss frowned.             

                “May I have some warm water and a clean cloth?” Weiss asked.

                “Well, sure – but if you don’t mind me asking, why?”

                “I’m going to get Ruby cleaned up, it’s the least I can do.”

                “Sure, I’ll be right back.” Yang moved to do as she was asked and Weiss sat next to Ruby’s head.

                “Is it alright if I stroke your fur?” She asked quietly to which Ruby whimpered. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She slowly reached for Ruby until her fingers met Ruby’s head, between her ears where she began scratching at the soft fur. Ruby watched as a tiny smile started to grow and closed her eyes, content to let the warmth and scritches comfort her. Soon enough Yang returned with warm water and the scritches stopped. Ruby huffed her opinion of that but Weiss had already dipped the cloth in the water.

                “I’ll be careful.” She assured Ruby before gently taking her face and starting to carefully wipe the blood away. Part way in she started to sing. It was a language that felt so familiar to both Yang and Ruby but neither could place it and her crystal clear voice wrapped Ruby in a warmth she would never be able to explain, but couldn’t get enough of. Ruby closed her eyes as Weiss kept to her tending and even Yang felt a little sleepy, but something caught her curiosity in her peripheral vision – Ruby’s injured leg had begun to glow a ghostly blue color that only grew brighter as Weiss grew more comfortable singing. Yang’s mouth dropped open as Ruby’s leg seemed to heal miraculously – whether she knew it or not, Weiss was a white witch. As Weiss finished cleaning up Ruby, Ruby jumped up and nudged her excitedly. Blake walked in just about the same time,

                “What did I miss?” She asked with clear confusion.

                “Old magic shows up in the damnedest places, Blake. Weiss is a white witch.” Yang answered as Weiss laughed and Ruby rolled around on her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming, safe travels if it's not your thing anymore <3


	5. Sleep in Your Fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a buffer chapter and less angsty than the others

“You’re sure?” Blake asked, understandably hesitant.

                “I believe the results speak for themselves.” Yang waved at the scene in front of them as Ruby shifted into her human form and threw her arms around Weiss.

                “We’ll have to explain this to her – probably to them both.” Blake sighed, “and it’s not something I understand entirely myself! I mean, what’s with that.” She gestured at the open affection Ruby was showering Weiss in – and Weiss was accepting readily.

                “Well,” Yang’s brow furrowed, “I suppose we’ll have to ask her. But for now we should probably retire, it’s been a long evening.”

                “We don’t have a guest room prepared, hopefully this newfound… well that, can convince her to just share ours.” Blake remarked, frowning alongside Yang.

                “If not I suppose you’ll have to make-do with just me for a night.” Yang gently elbowed Blake and Blake rolled her eyes in turn and walked up to Weiss and Ruby.

                “Alright you two, break it up – we need to get to bed. Weiss, we haven’t got a guest room and it’s chilly – so if you’ll be alright to you’re welcome to share our bed.” Weiss hand paused in Ruby’s hair as she responded to Blake.

                “Whose bed?” She questioned gently.

                “All of ours!” Ruby answered with a smile, nudging into her hand until she resumed her petting. “It’s super comfy – ooh, oh yeah – and warm with all three of us. It’ll be better with you too.” Ruby added, the previously injured leg jerking reflexively with Weiss’s ministrations. Weiss stayed quiet long enough that Blake was going to offer an alternative when she finally nodded.

                “Good. I’ll go put this back on the bed then.” Yang said and grabbed the quilt from where it had been abandoned. “C’mon Rubes, up!” She called while walking away and Ruby whined. Blake laughed before placing a few pieces of slow burning wood on the dying fire. When she turned back around Ruby was still chasing Weiss’s hand with her head and Blake smiled before picking Ruby up receiving a yelp of surprise in return.

                “C’mon you – bed time.” She set Ruby back on her feet, but kept one arm tight around her waist to prevent escape before offering a hand to Weiss. “This way if you will.” Weiss took Blake’s hand and was pulled gently to her feet before Blake stepped away heading towards a narrow set of stairs Weiss hadn’t taken note of before.

                “Blaaaake, I can walk on my own!” Ruby pouted, trying to keep from tripping either of them.

                “Yes, and you should remember to thank Weiss for that properly.” They reached the top and Blake let Ruby go, stepping aside to allow Weiss to enter their loft room. One side had windows facing the sunrise – through which the moon was streaming brightly currently – and on the other the thick bricks of the chimney were exposed, keeping it quite warm all day.

                “Thank you, Weiss! Hey, how do you know old magic anyway?” Ruby turned to face Weiss as she moved into the loft.

                “That was old magic? I had no idea. It was just… it was just something grandfather would sing for us if we got hurt. He said it was to take the pain away and it always did – it’s been so long I’m not sure how I even remembered.” Weiss’s expression bent into some mixture of nostalgia and such a profound loss that Ruby whined in empathy.

                “It’s ok, Ruby. Thank you.” She offered Ruby a fragile smile, but at least it was there.

                “You guys coming? I’ll get cold if you don’t hurry.” Yang called from just past Blake and Ruby.

                “I am tired, lead the way.” Weiss spoke and Ruby smiled before shifting back into her wolf form and prancing in place. Weiss smiled and turned to Blake, whom she couldn’t find, but Ruby yapped to get her attention she found out why. Blake was also in her animal form, a black cat perched on Yang’s bare, very bare, chest and kneading her face. She stood still; face growing steadily more flushed as she stared at the scene before her. Eventually Ruby’s whines and yipping caught Yang’s attention; she then sat up, which did not help Weiss.

                “Are you alright, Weiss?” Weiss shook her head, then nodded, then shook it again before diverting her eyes. “What’s wrong? Is it something I can help with?” Yang asked and stood, giving Weiss a full vision of the fact that she was not, in fact, only topless. Apparently the way her eyes grew comically wide and her blush darkened answered for her.

                “It’s because I’m naked?” Weiss nodded vehemently, doing her best to still look away.”Oh, I hadn’t thought about that. I’m sorry – it’s just, much warmer this way since they just wear their fur to bed. I think there might be a sleep shirt somewhere I can lend you –Ruby, do you know where mother Raven’s sleep shirt went?” Ruby huffed before stalking downstairs.

                “What about you?” Weiss asked. Yang watched her for a moment before turning around and looking for something herself. Downstairs Ruby could be heard rummaging through something before a large sneeze and a crash brought a few moments of silence.

                “I put on undergarments – that’s the best I can do.” Weiss turned back around and immediately blushed again, Yang had literally meant only bottoms.

 

                Shortly a small clicking made itself clear and Ruby was back carefully carrying the nightshirt in her jaws and over her back. Weiss took it gently, undid the red cloak she’d been wearing and made to put it on.

                “Would you mind, um, not.” Weiss tried to get Yang and Ruby to turn away and let her change, and while Yang did, it was like Ruby didn’t even know why she ought to as she stared at Weiss inquisitively. Weiss sighed and grabbed her cape, apologizing before draping it over Ruby’s head, and then she changed. Yang laughed at her sister as she stood stiffly under the offending cover before Weiss lifted it off of her and apologized again.

                “Let’s get in bed then.” Yang turned back and then started laughing when Blake was curled up in the dead center, taking up as much room as she could. “You know what to do Rubes.” She snickered as Ruby carefully crept closer, and closer, until at last unleashing a large lick from Blake’s nose to the top of her head. Startled awake, Blake’s eyes shot open almost as quickly as she shot up and attached her teeth and claws to Ruby’s nose in alarm. It only took her a second to realize what was happening and she let go of the Wolf’s face only to turn and face Yang instead, her eyes promising all sorts of retribution.

                “Well, Weiss – don’t let our sacrifice be in vain. Hop on in and get warm.”

 

                And so she did – all other questions and answers left to a good night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time off for depression, if the quality is suffering that's likely why.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where you can find my inspiration (change the commas)
> 
> http://ailtern,tumblr,com/post/139125265183/the-girl-who-wants-to-die-and-the-werewolf
> 
> You can find me on tumblr too @confident-entree if you'd like.


End file.
